


【德哈】心之全蚀

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 年上 15岁年龄差《Done For You（年上）》后续
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	【德哈】心之全蚀

哈利躲在门背后攥着胸口的衣襟好像要抠出自己的心脏。他这颗心脏早就不属于自己了，然而就在他想要捧出自己的真心交付给对方的时候却偷听到了这样的噩耗。

马尔福说他要订婚了。

自从六岁那年哈利被小天狼星扔在马尔福庄园寄宿过一阵以后，两家人之间的走动都频繁了起来。哈利会缠着小天狼星去见德拉科，纳西莎也对这个小孩喜欢得紧，虽然她自己呆在英国的时间并不多，却时不时往庄园里寄好些小孩用的东西。德拉科怀疑这是他妈妈催婚催生的一种手段，但是德拉科两眼一闭视而不见。

于是上霍格沃茨以前，哈利每年都要在马尔福庄园住上大半年，一开始小天狼星还不太放心，但是慢慢察觉出甩手掌柜的好，毕竟带个小朋友出去约会总是显得有些碍手碍脚，倒不是小天狼星埋怨，只是当年的风云人物连着好几年都情场失意，这锅小家伙得背一多半，小天狼星觉得自己可怜得像个单亲爸爸。这下好了，小朋友酷爱住在马尔福庄园，看起来马尔福家那小子也不会欺负小孩，反而特别讨孩子喜欢。

德拉科的确特别讨孩子喜欢，喜欢得有点过了。德拉科不止一次头疼地看着半夜钻进自己怀里的小家伙。六七岁的孩子刚刚开始抽条长个，怎么吃都不胖，细胳膊细腿缩成小小一团看起来可怜巴巴的样子。

“睡回你自己的床，波特。”德拉科拎小猫一样扯住哈利的后衣领，试图把小朋友扔下床，可是被小胳膊缠住了脖子。

“我不要，我做噩梦，我梦见我爸爸妈妈死了。”委屈的声音闷声闷气从怀里传来。

扯着哈利后衣领的手停顿了一下，最终放开来，一只手掌覆在后背轻拍，掌心的温度隔着睡衣轻薄的布料渡了过来。哈利躲在黑暗中悄悄笑了一下，他总能够精准命中男人的软肋，德拉科从来也不可能真的推开他。

自从上一次在卢平家被德拉科抱过以后，哈利很喜欢他的怀抱，变着法往德拉科怀里钻。哈利也说不出为什么，他从来不会跟小天狼星这样撒娇，好像是一种直觉，他从很小就感觉到小天狼星总是在试图从他身上找到莉莉和詹姆的影子，小天狼星会一遍又一遍讲詹姆和他在霍格沃茨的“光荣事迹”，说他宁愿放弃生命也想保护哈利的父母，詹姆和莉莉伟大的爱是如何保护了哈利。

说这些事的时候哈利看得见小天狼星眼中的光。比起教父，小天狼星更像是他的朋友，哈利不想让小天狼星失望，他要做一个像詹姆那样勇敢的孩子。

但是德拉科不会，德拉科跟他说，没有任何事情比他更重要；德拉科告诉他，永远保护好自己。小小的哈利忽然意识到，原来脆弱是被允许的，他是可以肆无忌惮依赖一个人的。

就这么过了五年，德拉科慢慢习惯了哈利的存在，习惯了睡觉只睡一侧，给半夜爬床的小孩留出足够的空间。

哈利的霍格沃茨通知书是在马尔福庄园收到的，小天狼星得知消息立刻杀进庄园，决定要履行教父的权力和义务，他才是那个要带哈利去买人生第一件巫师袍和送哈利去9¾车站的人。

然而最终带哈利站上摩金夫人长袍店小矮凳的人，依然是马尔福。傲罗的使命召唤让小天狼星不得不叫来马尔福陪哈利去购置学习用品，看着哈利绿眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光小天狼星心情复杂，是不是这些年自己忽视了和教子的相处，才会让教子喜欢外甥更胜过自己，故去的老友知道了是会气急败坏还是幸灾乐祸？他居然输给了一个马尔福。

只是这会儿哈利顾不上揣测小天狼星挫败的心情，兴致勃勃站在飞舞的皮尺之间，跟德拉科讨论到底去哪个学院比较好。

“小天狼星说格兰芬多是最好的学院，我爸爸妈妈还有莱姆斯和他都是那个学院的。”

“小矮星也是。”德拉科冷漠的回复。

哈利先是愣了一下，立刻安静下来。

看着低下头的小朋友，德拉科有点后悔提到这个名字，他只是本能想要反驳“格兰芬多最好”这样的谬论。只是小矮星彼得作为一个叛徒，直接导致了波特夫妇的死亡。

这是小孩的噩梦。德拉科正想着该如何安慰难过的哈利，皮尺停下了作业，记录好尺寸的本子和羽毛笔飞进里屋，他迟疑了一下，伸手将小孩抱下矮凳。

小孩长高了，德拉科一时有些恍惚，不再是那个可以蜷在自己怀里的小团子了。

“他们会高兴你上了霍格沃茨的。”德拉科抬手按了按小孩蓬乱的发顶，“不管在哪个学院你都是他们的骄傲。”

“那你呢？不管我进哪个学院你都还是会喜欢我吗？”哈利抬头看向年长的男人。

“大家都会喜欢你的。”马尔福意味不明的回答。

可是马尔福从来和大家不一样。哈利有点委屈，但是没有追问下去。

后来小天狼星如愿送哈利登上霍格沃茨特快，在启程前给了他一个拥抱，感叹着如果詹姆和莉莉能看到这一幕该多好。

“如果我没分进格兰芬多怎么办？”哈利没头没脑的问。

他看见小天狼星的目光里有一时间的困惑，似乎不明白他为什么会问这个问题，然后拍了拍他的脑袋说:“你可是詹姆和莉莉的孩子，没有理由不分在格兰芬多。”

分院帽在头顶思索了一阵，最后响亮的喊出“格兰芬多”，韦斯莱家几兄弟热烈庆贺，哈利安静地走到罗恩身边坐下，和欢快的氛围显得有些格格不入。

当天夜里，哈利趴在塔楼的窗台上写下一封信，告诉德拉科自己进了格兰芬多，在信的最后，哈利很认真的问他:“我跟分院帽商量过了，可是它坚持我更加适合格兰芬多，你不要讨厌我好不好。另外，圣诞节我能去你家过吗？”

然而马尔福的回信没有如期而至，小天狼星的吼叫信反而先送到了礼堂，长达五分钟的吼叫声中，哈利提炼出来的中心思想是，为什么马尔福比他还先知道哈利分进了格兰芬多的消息，他这个教父很是受伤。

德拉科的回信直到万圣节才姗姗来迟，放在一小篮糖果中，信中只是简单祝贺小孩如愿以偿进入格兰芬多，然后言辞含糊的说圣诞节应该是跟家人一起过的节日。

哈利又不是没在马尔福庄园过过圣诞节，节假日是傲罗值班高峰期，不用小天狼星开口，哈利自觉往庄园跑，纳西莎和卢修斯总是不在，但是礼物从来也少不了哈利的一份。

不是说圣诞节是跟家人一起过的节日吗？可是哈利印象里庄园总是空荡荡的，到了冬天满屋子都是壁炉无法驱散的寒意。

半夜睡不着，哈利轻车熟路溜进主卧，爬到空着的半边床上，钻进德拉科怀里，找了个舒服的位置窝进去，贴着德拉科的胸膛感受到男人身上的温暖和馨香，这样好多了。

德拉科总是浅眠，怀里多出个人来当然会被吵醒，从最初的推拒到现在轻拍哈利的后背。哈利觉得这样的时光好像在生命中定了格，永远也不会走到尽头。

可是这一切突然就变了。

起因是哈利迎来了青春期发育，十三岁那年的圣诞节假期，哈利在德拉科怀里一觉睡醒却发现床单上出现了不明液体；

然后十四岁的暑假德拉科破天荒第一次因为外出不在庄园而拒绝了哈利的留宿请求；

最后压垮哈利的，是十五岁生日那天，开完庆生的派对，夜里留宿庄园，哈利习惯性往德拉科的卧室跑，却发现从来都是虚掩的房门上了锁。

哈利当时就炸毛了，把房门砸得震天响，可是过了好半天房门才打开，马尔福穿着睡衣站在门边堵住了去路。

“你为什么锁门！”哈利抬起头和男人对峙。

“这里是我家，波特，我想轮不到你来对我指手画脚。”马尔福慵懒得像只猫，几缕长发搭在肩头，状似不在意打了个哈欠，“现在，趁我没有改变主意之前，回你的房间去睡觉，否则别怪我把你赶出去。”

“你为什么躲着我！”哈利一伸手拦住即将关闭的房门，门板生卡在半路差一点压住他的手。

“放开你的手，波特，你知不知道这样有多危险？”德拉科皱起眉。

“你根本就不会伤害我的，但是我要知道为什么！”

德拉科看着眼前倔强的少年，他都忘了青春期的孩子长得有多快，最初只是一个蜷在怀里的小奶团子，怎么忽然就变成眼前这个只比自己矮一头的少年人了？哈利简直就是在德拉科怀里长大的，德拉科几乎是以一种毫无底线的溺爱在宠着这个表弟，因为他觉得自己心里有愧。

战争算是上一辈人的恩怨，虽然明面上的马尔福家是中立态度，但是以卢修斯的精明，德拉科多少也知道自己父亲并没有做什么好事，所以战后的社会马尔福的名声可不怎么样，好像任谁都可以踩上两脚，所以德拉科安排父母住到国外的别院，默默承受了非议。

他已经习惯了那样的言论，可是小小的哈利却为了维护自己去跟别人打架。扎比尼曾半开玩笑地跟德拉科打趣，说马尔福家的基因祖传护短，哈利面对别人的诋毁简直像是一头炸毛护食的小狮子，说他们不是一家人不进一家门。

他们当然是一家人。德拉科不动神色地看着眼前炸毛的少年，绿色的瞳孔里亮着坚定的光，仿佛不从他这里得到答案誓不罢休。

一直以来德拉科都把哈利当成是自己需要温柔呵护的小弟弟，他也拿出了自己生命里为数不多的温柔悉数给了小孩。

可是那天，他眼中的小朋友居然在他怀里遗精，德拉科被迫接受哈利已经长大的现实，但是十五岁的年龄差让德拉科有充足的借口自我催眠，不管怎样，哈利都是他的小朋友。

然而就在春季开学哈利返校的第二天，德拉科独自躺在床上入梦，却看见他的小孩眼眶绯红地抱着他的脖子叫得缠绵悱恻，变声期的少年用还没褪去奶味的少年音沙哑软糯地喊着:“哥哥，我想要你。”

简直乱套了。

“多大的人了？睡觉还要人陪，说出去让人笑话。”德拉科听见自己发出冷漠的声音。

哈利愣了一下，显然没料到是这样的答案。一时间两个人谁也没动，但是德拉科看着哈利低下头，像是十一岁那年站在摩金夫人长袍店的小矮凳上一样，乱蓬蓬的黑发打着卷透出一股委屈，他按下自己想要伸手揉小孩发顶的冲动，一手撑在门框上，另一只手紧紧地攥着门把手。

“德拉科，你是要结婚了吗？”

这次换德拉科愣住了。

这些年德拉科不是没有过交往对象，最早的联姻对象是帕金森，两家也算是门当户对青梅竹马，只是没想到临到头来潘西突然发现自己和布雷司才是真爱，德拉科对此无所谓，两人和平解除婚约；后来跟达芙妮也在双方父母的授意下交往过一段时间，但是这段感情遭到了达芙妮妹妹的强烈反对，无疾而终；再后来德拉科也谈了几段不咸不淡的恋爱，别的倒是没啥，只是对方无论如何也不能理解，为什么一到了霍格沃茨放假的时候，德拉科时时刻刻都没空，在最后一任女友甩下——“你到底是波特的表哥还是他的单亲爸爸？我简直怀疑其实你是有一个私生子拿哈利做掩护。”——这种话以后，德拉科便再也没有过稳定的交往对象，眼看着都三十了，纳西莎也忍不住旁敲侧击起他到底有没有这样的计划，还推荐了几位不错的女士希望他们能够认识一下。

刚刚在哈利的生日会上还问他情况怎么样来着，如果觉得不错就可以订婚了。

他应该要顺着这个话说下去的，告诉哈利是的没错自己是要结婚了，但是没等德拉科开口，哈利接下来的言论简直叫人目瞪口呆。

“德拉科你不喜欢我吗？德拉科你再等等我，等我长大了跟我结婚好不好。”

勇敢无畏的格兰芬多，表白跳过交往直接奔向求婚。一记直球砸得德拉科晕头转向。

这并不是哈利突如其来的冲动，而是一场蓄谋已久的表白。

三年级圣诞假期那个意外的清晨，哈利看着床单和德拉科睡衣蹭上的尴尬水痕，窝在德拉科怀里装出一副懵懂无措的模样，结果德拉科信了小孩是缺乏生理知识导致的紧张和惊慌，低声骂了几句小天狼星，找来启蒙绘本教给哈利青春期的生理知识。

事实上，哈利没有告诉过德拉科，那根本不是他第一次梦遗，而且在那之前他早就看过尺度远超教学用的图片。男生宿舍里十五六七的荷尔蒙最为躁动，有次哈利去找伍德，不小心撞破了一场高年级男生的秘密活动，等他胆战心惊的逃回自己房间为时已晚，那些活色生香的图片在他脑海里留下了深刻的印象。当天晚上哈利就梦见自己趴在德拉科怀里，年长的男人用修长好看的手指为他疏解欲望，薄唇一下一下落在他的脸颊和嘴唇上，轻轻浅浅吻着他。

圣诞节那天气氛很好，德拉科坐在书房的沙发上看书，哈利靠在他身上看赫敏借给他的电影录像带，德拉科无意识喝了过多的热红酒。于是哈利后半夜钻进男人怀里的时候男人只是拢了拢手臂，并没有转醒，哈利悄悄凑到男人唇角，飞快地吻了他一下，心脏为这样越界的行为狂跳，哈利迅速缩进男人怀里坠入梦乡。

当天夜里，男人柔软的眼神和潮湿的亲吻，酸胀的感情裹挟着跌宕的情事一齐撞进哈利的梦境。

德拉科扶着额头跟他讲青春期的生理知识，哈利坐在床上抱着腿，德拉科说以后他会爱上一个人，会跟对方进行一些亲密行为，他们会结婚，会成为家人，会相伴过一辈子。

哈利想自己一定是爱上德拉科了，他就想要在德拉科怀里过一辈子。

圣诞假期结束春季开学，学年结束又迎来了暑假，哈利隐隐感到不安，德拉科给他寄信的次数减少了很多，仅有的几封信口气十分疏离。哈利迫切地想要见到德拉科。

正好小天狼星跟哈利商量今年去莱姆斯家过哈利的十四岁生日，后面韦斯莱家还邀请他们一起去看魁地奇世界杯，今年如果想去马尔福庄园最好是前一个月就去。

哈利有点紧张，这是继他青春期尴尬事件后第一次见到马尔福，他有一点不知道怎么面对男人。

然而他拎着行李从壁炉里钻出来的时候多比却告诉他，德拉科出远门了，要下个月才能回来。

哈利第一次扑了个空，站在客厅呆了一会儿，决定去扎比尼的宅院。

哈利认识布雷司，德拉科带他去做过客，在哈利眼里，谈论有关情感的话题，第一人选是这个和德拉科同岁的男人。

但是哈利没想到扎比尼家这么热闹，除了扎比尼夫妇还有两个女人，似乎正为一个什么问题争论不下。

见到突然出现的哈利，布雷司玩味地挑起眉毛。

“哦，稀客。”

“正好，哈利，你说德拉科是一个什么样的人。”

哈利被突然冲到面前来的人吓了一跳，随即意识到自己认识对方——阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯。

哈利刚入学的时候她和诺特都在斯莱特林念五年级，哈利跟诺特由来已久的恩怨一直到上学还是争执不断，也经常跟阿斯托利亚打照面。

“德拉科是不是很温柔。”阿斯托利亚急切的问他。

“啊？昂，是啊。”哈利有点摸不着头脑，但是他现在很烦，他不想跟别人谈论德拉科。

“够了！利亚！你现在告诉我你那个时候反对我和马尔福的婚约是因为你喜欢他，我也告诉你他就是一个没有心的人，我不同意。”达芙妮面露愠色，起身想要离开。

“那是因为他不爱你。”阿斯托利亚似乎也憋了一口气。

“你以为他就会爱你吗？在他眼里你跟波特一样就是个小孩，他大你十岁，你以为爸爸妈妈会同意吗？”

潘西劝着姐妹俩，布雷司一言不发，饶有兴趣地看着脸色越来越差的哈利。

“好了，女士们，我带小朋友去楼上了。”布雷司在哈利快要爆发的时候终于站起身，“顺便一提，阿斯托利亚，这次你应该听你姐姐的话，马尔福那家伙的心早就不在他自己身上了，你们这么争下去毫无意义。”

哈利被布雷司带到楼上，终于反应过来，大声抗议着“小朋友”的称呼。

“你在马尔福眼里永远都是个小朋友。”布雷司抽出一支香烟点燃，吸了一口朝哈利脸上吐了个烟圈，见小孩被呛得眼泪水涟涟，笑着说，“真不知道你这个小屁孩有什么好的，魂都给他勾走了。”

“什么意思？”

“我说，马尔福那家伙的魂被你勾走了，快要三十的人了还装个什么纯情暗恋的青春期小毛孩，你不也一样，心早就放他那儿了吧，是不是梦到他对你做那档子事了。”布雷司把烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，吹了声口哨，“不过说真的，你也真是个早熟的，我还以为你得再过两年才会有这种心思呢，真可惜，也不知道你俩这层名义上的亲缘关系是帮助还是障碍。”

布雷司的话落在哈利耳朵里，转了好几个弯最后提炼出了几点意思传达到大脑。

第一点是：“德拉科喜欢我？”

第二点是：“现在告诉德拉科是不是太早了，晚两年就好了吧？”

布雷司拍拍哈利的肩膀，表示真是孺子可教也，勇敢的少年啊，大胆追求自己的爱情吧。

于是在哈利的期盼中终于到了十五岁的生日，过去的一年中，金妮和迪安谈起了恋爱，罗恩跟拉文德眉来眼去，赫敏同克鲁姆携手跳舞约好还要做笔友，哈利觉得是时候可以向德拉科表达心意了，十五岁不是小孩了，就算是校园恋爱也可以谈起来了，只是哈利不想要校园爱情，他只想要德拉科。

可是没想到，生日宴上哈利就偷听到纳西莎同德拉科谈起订婚的情况，紧接着就吃了闭门羹，哈利忽然害怕起门背后那张大床上，德拉科怀里有另一个人。

“别闹。”德拉科终于从眩晕状态回过神来，看着面前委屈又倔强的小孩，“结什么婚，你知道结婚是什么意思吗？就胡说。”

“我没有胡说，我知道结婚是什么，你别把我当小孩了，我爱你德拉科，我想和你在一起。”

哈利积极调动身上格兰芬多的细胞，侧身挤进门缝往德拉科身上贴，手臂成功环上他的脖子。

“你应该离开了，波特，你只是因为从小依赖我习惯了而已，我比你大十五岁......”

“十五岁又怎么样！巫师的生命漫长，十五岁根本算不了什么，我说了，别把我当小孩！”

哈利说完，气恼地张嘴在男人脖子上咬了一口，三分报复七分调情，德拉科被小孩这一下咬得起了反应。

“放开我，波特。”德拉科嗓子比刚才沙哑，他没有碰哈利，撑在墙上，抠着墙壁指尖发疼。他害怕自己只要伸手，会将这孩子抱得更紧，直到揉进自己的身体。

“我不放！德拉科，答应我，和我在一起，再等我两年，等我成年了，毕业了，我们就结婚。”哈利抱得更紧了，他想让男人像以前那样回抱自己。

“我不会和你结婚的，波特，如果让你错以为我对你的爱是这方面的，我道歉，你只是个小孩，以后我会有自己的孩子，我也会爱他的。”

哈利不知道自己是怎么回到格里莫广场的，德拉科好像推开他了又好像没推，德拉科好像是说让他去谈个恋爱，说他对自己只是一时的依恋。

哈利蜷在沙发上，比起马尔福庄园，老宅的布局显得十分逼仄，昏暗对的环境压着哈利喘不上气。

马尔福全面否认了他的心意，哈利觉得自己的心好像一文不值，因为德拉科根本就不认为他懂得什么是爱。

小天狼星被楼下的响动吵醒看到的就是这么一番景象，他亲爱的教子蜷缩在沙发上抱着脑袋哭得浑身都在发抖。

这小子不是留宿在马尔福那里了吗？小天狼星有点慌，哈利从小都是懂事的孩子，几乎不在他面前流眼泪。

“嘿，哈利，马尔福欺负你了？”小天狼星摸了摸哈利的脑袋，可是哈利把自己蜷得更紧了，抽噎不止。

小天狼星气得牙痒痒，好你个马尔福，得给哈利欺负成啥样了才会哭成这样。

“小天狼星，我不配爱吗？”哈利终于抬头，哭得眼眶红红望着小天狼星。

“哪个混蛋胡说，你值得最好最伟大的爱。”

哈利摇摇头:“我不想要最好最伟大的爱，我只是自私的想让他只爱我一个人，我只想要他爱我。”

“他？”小天狼星一时有种不好的预感，立刻坐在哈利身边，他觉得接下来的话大概不会是什么他乐意听到的话。

“我喜欢德拉科，也想让德拉科喜欢我，我是变态吗？”哈利抠着沙发上的接缝瓮声瓮气的问。

小天狼星脑子里“嗡”的一声巨响。

“德拉科？德拉科·马尔福那个德拉科？你住在马尔福庄园的那个马尔福？那个！马尔福？”

哈利点点头。

“你跟他表白然后他拒绝了你所以你才这么伤心？”

哈利低下头。

小天狼星想说那是他瞎了才会拒绝你，但是话还没到喉咙又想说，还好他没答应你，不然小天狼星怀疑自己会惊恐地回顾过去十年哈利是不是被马尔福下了什么药，他一定会找对方算账的。

“是因为我从小没有爸爸妈妈，所以我不懂爱吗？德拉科难道不爱我吗？”哈利越想越委屈，为什么？邓布利多校长不是说爱是最伟大的魔法，人人都可以爱吗？为什么，到了德拉科那儿，他就是一个不懂爱是何物的小孩儿了呢？那德拉科这些年对自己这么好只是出于同情自己没有父母而已吗？

小天狼星不知道该如何安慰自己的教子，这件事简直超出了他的认知范围，于是他只是坐在沙发上一言不发。

“小天狼星，这样的我让你觉得很恶心吗？”

“绝对不要这样想！好吧，我只是在想，这是不是我的错，如果这些年我能多关注你一点，你会不会就没有这么依赖马尔福。”

“那我爱德拉科错了吗？”

错了吗？如果错了，那又应该怎么修正这一切呢？

所有人都歌颂爱的美好，为什么只有他觉得爱是毒药，将他的心腐蚀溃烂痛不欲生。

可是所以爱有对错吗？哈利不知道。

从那天起，马尔福成了一个禁忌词，哈利再也没有收到过德拉科的来信，小天狼星辞去了傲罗的工作全心全意陪着哈利。

后来金妮又找了一个赫奇帕奇的男朋友，罗恩忍受不了拉文德的黏腻逃之夭夭，原来少年爱情远没有想象中的那么牢靠，嘴里的海誓山盟不过是一种稀疏平常的修饰词，说出“永远爱你”当下的那一秒就是永恒。

哈利想没有关系，只要德拉科结婚了，他就会放弃的，可是等来等去，哈利都快成年了德拉科还是孑然一身。

十七岁生日那天，哈利那不靠谱的教父居然带他到酒吧，说什么既然是成年男人了，就一定要清楚自己的酒量，懂得成熟男人的快乐。

结果哈利才喝两杯火焰威士忌就开始头晕，小天狼星问他心愿是什么，哈利看着墙上琥珀色的光斑，喃喃自语:“我想让德拉科结婚，他为什么还不结婚，他快点结婚啊，他结婚了我就好放弃他了，我希望他结婚，我真的会放弃的。”

哈利感觉自己摔进一团云朵，云层湿漉漉的都是水雾，他好像被缥缈的接住了缺又没有实感，稍不留神就会坠落。

第二天醒来，哈利发现小天狼星靠着床坐在地上睡着了，哈利推醒他以后，被问的第一句话是:“你还是很爱马尔福吗？”

哈利偏着头想了一下:“没有，可能只是执念吧。”

说完哈利笑了一下，问小天狼星这么睡了一晚上会不会不舒服，让他回房间休息一下，然后下楼找克利切去做午餐。

小天狼星没有跟下楼追问，哈利坐在餐桌上看着厨房的方向发呆。

他还是很爱德拉科，他知道自己还爱着，只有在想到德拉科的时候哈利才会觉得心动，每次想到对方都会不由自主的笑起来。

但是那都不重要了，因为这件事从一开始就错了，德拉科把他当成孩子，是自己曲解了对方的好意。

霍格沃茨的最后一年过得飞快，转眼就到了毕业典礼。罗恩终于挽起赫敏的手，迟到了几年才明白自己的真心，罗恩第一次对自己的迟钝感到抱歉。

“但是这是值得的，因为我现在才明白原来我有这么爱她。”

哈利为自己好友的爱情喝彩，然后转身离开大厅，拒绝做照亮全场的电灯泡。到了毕业季，空气里都飘着粉红色的泡泡，藏在心底再不说出来就要过期的心意都找到了借口，城堡里到处都是表白的声音。

哈利在黑湖边找到一个没人的空地坐下，躺在草地里双手抱头看向夜空。

时间过得真快，他还模模糊糊记得六岁那年在卢平家门外的空地上，也是一片草地，他跟德拉科赌气，让德拉科走，不要管他。

可是德拉科没有走，只是哄着他抱着他告诉他，未来的人生中要保护好自己。

现在未来真的来了，德拉科却不在他身边了。

哈利闭上眼睛，夜风从湖面上吹过来，空气潮湿得像是一个吻。

哈利的侧脸传来一阵酥麻，哈利以为是风吹着青草扫过脸颊，偏了偏头想躲过去，结果那触感又落在颈侧。

哈利伸手想拨开，掌心却撞进一片柔软。哈利睁眼发现手里停着一只手绢叠成的千纸鹤，翅膀微微颤动挠得哈利心里痒痒的。

哈利托着小纸鹤坐起来，下巴撑在膝盖上，直勾勾盯着手里的小玩意。

“还气呢？”一只手落在哈利的头顶。

“幼稚。”哈利嘟哝了一句，眼泪忽然就落下来了，头也不敢抬，看着掌心的小纸鹤又飞了起来，连带着他的心一起逃离沉重的身体。

“是挺幼稚的，正好适合你这个小屁孩。”食指和中指贴上哈利的脸颊，轻轻捏了他一下，然后手指贴着脸颊擦了擦满面泪痕，“别哭了。”

哈利忽然激动起来，伸手抓住男人的手腕扭过身来看向对方，他有两年多没见过这个男人了，但是刚才只是听见他的声音就觉得胸腔和肋骨都疼得厉害。

“你还想接着说吗？你想接着说因为不值得吗？”哈利不自觉抬高音量，“还不都是为了你！”

男人剪去了长发，短发衬托出他脸型轮廓线条分明，英俊得有点陌生。哈利心脏更痛了。

“值得吗？”男人没有挣脱，只是让哈利抓着手腕，看着少年被泪水浸泡的眼睛。

“你来做什么？”

“小天狼星找我了。”

一个月前，小天狼星突然带着一个小盒子出现在马尔福庄园，面色不善的问德拉科到底怎么想的。

“哈利一直在等着你的婚讯给他判死刑。”

“我舍不得你难过。”德拉科张开手臂把他的男孩拥进怀里，“我在等，等你迟早有一天会爱上其他人。”

哈利攥着德拉科胸前的衣襟，他忽然想知道在这之下的那颗心脏是不是和自己的一样。

“我在等你离开，又想等你回来。”

“我不会给他判死刑的，我知道哈利值得更好的，更广阔的世界，但是我这里永远是他可以回来的地方。”

“去找他。”小天狼星黑着脸把小盒子砸在德拉科身上，“你敢伤害他就死定了。”

小盒子里躺着一只永远不会散架的千纸鹤。

哈利抱住男人的脖子，他终于从缥缈的云层里落下来了，落进这个踏实的怀抱。

“我好爱你啊，德拉科。”

勇往直前的少年总是天真，愿意把满腔赤诚都献给心上人，只是在这颗真心捧出来之前他们谁也不知道会遭遇什么。

“为什么是我？”德拉科抵着男孩的额头，轻声问到。

哈利亲了一下男人的侧脸，德拉科顺势低下头找到自家男孩的嘴唇吻了上去。

“因为是你。”哈利贴着德拉科的嘴唇笑了一下，“只能是你。”

哈利早就学会了不要说“永远爱你”这种话，但是当他抬起头望向德拉科时，明明是没有星星的夜晚，他却在男人蓝灰色的瞳孔里看见了璀璨的星空。

哈利相信这一秒就是永恒。


End file.
